Spotlights on vehicles are known in the art. For example, police and other emergency vehicles are typically equipped with a spotlight. Many types of spotlights are located outside of the vehicle, but are capable of being oriented or controlled by an occupant inside of the vehicle. This can be made possible due to a rod extending from the spot light and through the vehicle. For example, one typical type of spotlight is controlled by a rod that passes through the A-pillar of the vehicle to allow the driver, such as a police officer, to control the spotlight.